


Slimy, yet satisfying

by AstriferousSprite



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Like grandfather like granddaughter???, Post-Canon, Rey Skywalker, bug eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: Rey definitely takes after her grandfather before her.





	

“What do you mean, you’ve never eaten bugs before?!”

After an unsuccessful mission was sabotaged by the Knights of Ren, Rey and Luke somehow found themselves on Jakku again, with no ship, no shelter, and, more importantly—no food. Or so he _thought_.

“I’ve told you, there wasn’t any reason for me to.” Luke rubbed his temples as they sat in the relative shade of a vaporator. “Biggs once dared me to eat a worm out of the dirt, but that's about it.”

“I can't believe you,” Rey groaned, resting her head against the vaporator. “Ugh, guess I’ll just have to show you if you want to survive until the transport gets here.”

“Go on,” he said. If there was one thing Rey really appreciated about her father, it was his willingness to learn from her as much as she did from him. “How _do_ you eat bugs?”

“Well, first you need to find them.” Rey shifted her position to her knees as she sifted through the dry sand, looking for any morsels of life. “Usually you need to dig to get to them, but sometimes they just—”

Her hand grabbed onto something smooth and indubitably not sand. “ _Yes_!” Shuffling her hands just a little bit more, she managed to grab onto a pair of slug-beetles. “See? Sometimes it just works out!”

“Huh,” he grunted, starting to dig down.  
“ _Bete’avon_ ,” she said, shoving the beetles into her mouth and chewing. “Mmm. S’been a while since I ate a good one.” She swallowed, and then picked out leftover beetle shell from between her teeth. “It was really crunchy, too—that's how you know they’re good, when they crunch really well.”

“If you say so,” said Luke, before pulling out what looked like a worm out of the dirt. Rey’s face blanched.  
“Oh Force,” she whispered, “don’t do that—”

Luke lifted the worm to his mouth. “Why not?”

“ _Eugh_.” Rey had to peel her eyes away from her father as he slurped it down. “That’s disgusting.”

“Huh.” He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his robe. “Gotta say, it’s slimy…” Here he turned to look Rey straight in the eyes. “But satisfying.”

Rey made the motions of gagging. “Dad, you’re the grossest.”

“I don’t see how worms are any more disgusting than beetles,” he said, crossing his arms.

“Because!” Rey waved her arms. “They’re—squishy! Squishy and gross!”

“So? Beetles are crunchy and…”

Rey groaned and dropped her head to the side of the vaporator again. “It’s _different_.”

“I don’t see how.” While she was complaining about squishy bugs, Luke had continued to dig for insects. “They're just bugs, it shouldn't matter if they’re crunchy or squishy.”

“It _matters_ ,” she grumbled, finally getting up and joining him in the hunt for (crunchy) insects. “Beetles crunch, so you know they're good and fresh. Slimy worms could be days old and you'd never know, because all worms are squishy.” She wrinkled her face in disgust. “Besides, squishy is just gross.”

Luke patted her shoulder before resuming the hunt. “If it makes you feel any better, I think all bugs are gross.”

“How dare you.” Rey nearly crushed the centipede in her hand. “How dare— _you_ , a Skywalker, dare to call bugs _gross_?” Angrily, she shoved the centipede in her mouth and made a show of chewing loudly.

Just then, Luke’s comlink beeped loudly.

“Hold on—” Luke started to fumble with his pockets before pulling the comlink out and answering it. “Alright, fantastic.”

He stashed it away before turning his attention to Rey (still scowling). “We’ll have to continue this conversation later, the transport found us.”

“ _Fine_.” Rey rolled her eyes as the dull roar of the freighter grew nearer. “But just so we're clear, I'm still right.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Hakuna Matata plays softly in the distance*


End file.
